El Manana
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: This is what happened after El Manana and during El Manana. Noodle is not dead because 2D comes to save her and he admitts to everyone that he loves her. The law disagrees and comes to arrest him. But will true love stop them? 2DNoodle and very sappy.


El Manana

2-D watched as Noodle's windmill had floated away and then he heard a clapping noise.

"That's a wrap!" Murdoc yelled.

Murdoc and Russel and everyone else in the room had left. 2-D sat in the chair and got up and starred out the window.

"2-D, we got to go get Noodle."

"Okay."

Russel and 2-D left, but what hadn't 2-D noticed were the helicopters. The choppers followed Noodle.

"Russel and 2-D should be here soon be here soon. I'm getting out of these clothes."

Noodle had left to go change and she had come back to the edge of the windmill and she picked up a flower and blew it over the edge. The flower went flying into 2-D's face.

"Ack!" He picked up the flower that hit him. He held it and looked towards Noodle's windmill. He saw the helicopters and Noodle's figure run. He saw the missals come out.

"Noodle!"

"What's wrong-oh shit! Noodle!"

"We've got to save 'er now!"

2-D jumped in the helicopter with Russel right behind him. Noodle had hid in the windmill hiding from the helicopters. She hoped that Russel and 2-D would come soon. She heard someone scream her name and she peaked out the door and saw 2-D hanging off a ladder.

"2-D-san!"

"Noodle!"

They flew closer but another shot was fired and Noodle ran back inside and up the stairs to the balcony. The shot blew so much force that it made Russel lose control of the copter and 2-D slipped off the ladder but pulled himself back up. He searched desperately to find Noodle. Noodle had tripped over a piece of destroyed windmill and fell. She had a scrape on her knee.

"Maybe, this is it." She whispered.

The windmill began to fall and she ran to the entrance and tried to hold on and she fell with the windmill to the ground. 2-D watched with tears in his eyes as the windmill fell and he saw the helicopter launch a nuclear down towards the windmill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

2-D slowly climbed up the ladder as he saw the ground burst into flames. Russel watched him slowly climb up the ladder. He was crying and Russel had little tears in his eyes. 2-D put his hands over his eyes and cried.

"Noodle…"

"I'm sorry 2-D."

"I wish I could 'ave told 'er."

"Me too. She probably would have been very happy."

Russel sat back down on the pilot's seat. He checked the radar, just in case she was still alive. He doubted it though after that last nuclear but she might have lived. To Russel's surprise Noodle was alive. Russel had tracked her and flew down towards the wreck.

"W'ere are we going?" 2-D asked.

Russel laughed.

"'ow can you be la'fing at a time like t'is? Noodle is dead!"

"No she ain't! She's alive! I tracked her and it says she alive but we better hurry. I don't think she has much time to live!"

"Let's go t'en!"

Russel flew the copter down and let 2-D off the ladder to go and find her. 2-D jumped off and ran threw the wreck. He saw a limp body with purple hair and a striped shirt. He had fully recognized the attire.

"Noodle!"

Noodle was trying to stand up and she fell down. 2-D ran towards her and picked her up and carried back to the helicopter.

"2-D is that you?"

"Yes lil' love."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry I'll always be t'ere for you."

2-D smiled. He climbed up the ladder. Russel then pulled up the ladder. 2-D set Noodle down on the couch.

"I'm surprised she's not startled." Russel said.

"She just needs some rest."

2-D sat down next to her and rubbed her back in small circles.

"Now I am bringing us back to the Inc towers."

"Okay." 2-D turned back to Noodle and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"2-D-san?"

"Yes lil' love?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

2-D started to sing Feel Good Inc.

"_Windmill, windmill, for the land. Turn forever, hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is sinking falling down. Love forever, love is free. Turn forever, you and me. Windmill, windmill for the land. Is everybody in?"_

He heard Noodle mutter his name. He smiled and slowly stroked her back and continued singing the chorus.

"_Love forever, love is free, turn forever you and me."_

Noodle started to mutter.

"Wot was t'at Noodle love?"

"I love you 2-D."

2-D was stunned. He just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Noodle."

She smiled and fell asleep.

"Do you think she'll be able to go to the Feel Good Inc. party?" Russel asked.

"I don't know. If she can't I'll stay wif 'er."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'm gonna call up those damn troopers."

"I 'ave a number of complaints for t'em jackasses!" 2-D yelled.

"I bet you do! Why don't you call them?"

"Okay I will!"

Russel watched the angered 2-D walk into the back of the copter with the phone. He searched the name and dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Excuse me but you 'ave no right to go and kill a celebrity!"

_"Excuse me sir?"_

"You got issues! She's a 16 year old girl!"

Noodle heard 2-D yelling to save her.

_"Sir, what do you want?"_

"I want you to leave Noodle alone!"

_"Who's Noodle?"_

"You are a bunch of dumbasses! She was ta' one who was getting trained and you 'ad troopers almost kill 'er today!"

_"Sir, she's dead. That nuclear killed her."_

"T'en why is she sleeping soundly on my bed?"

_"...She's not dead?"_

"Nope! And you can't 'ave 'er! I'll protect 'er wif' my life!"

_"How old are you?"_  
"26! Why?"

_"Are you and this little girl in any kind of relationship?"_

"No! But I do love 'er wif' all my 'eart!"

_"Sir you can't love a 16 year old girl. It's illegal."_

"I don't care! Do you know who you are speaking to?"

_"No."_

"You're speaking to 2-D! Lead singer of the punk band Gorillaz!"

_"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry sir! I'm a huge fan!"_

"You better be sorry! You almost killed our lead guitarest today!"

_"I'm sorry! We will not cause anymore trouble!"_

"T'at's wo't I thought! And stay out of my love life! It's not like anyone can 'elp the fact that t'eir in love!"

_"Thank you good sir. Have a nice day!"_

The lady had hung up and left 2-D starring at the phone.

"Wo'tever!" 2-D screamed back into the phone. Russel was on the ground laughing.

"The cops are going to be after you're ass!"

"I don't care! Let t'em come! T'ey are not going any where near Noodle!"

"What about yourself?"

"T'ey aren't comeing near me eit'er!"

"Good luck. Murdoc's not going to like this news either."

"I don't care! Let 'im come and beat me!"

"If you two do end up together, don't try anything. Other wise you're ass is grass."

"Okay. I can wait."

Russel landed on the top of the tower and they got out. Noodle had scrapes all over her legs and arms.

"Yeah, we're staying in tonight."

"Okay. I better tell Muds."

"Okay. I'm going to take care of Noodle."

"Don't try anything funny!"

"I won't! Geez. I'm not a child malester! Age is just a number anyway."

2-D walked towards a spare room that he had been sleeping in. He laid Noodle on the bed and started to dab alcohol medicine on her.

"Ow!" Noodle screamed.

"Sorry love."

"2-D?"

"Yup."

"I thought you were Russel?"

"Why would you fink t'at?"

2-D had a hurt look.

"I didn't know I was that light. You carried me back like nothing."

"'ey I'm strong! Besides you are light."

Noodle laughed.

"I was jokeing. I heard you though."

"Huh? Wh-when?"

"When you called those dumbass troops."

"Oh."

They sat their silent until 2-D dabbed more alcohol over a cut.

"Ow!"

Noodle grabbed 2-D's hand.

"It's okay. I'm 'ere to 'elp."

Noodle nodded and kept holding his hand.

"You can let go."

"I don't want to."

"Okay."

2-D blushed and so did Noodle. 2-D dabbed a few more wounds and bandaged them up.

"All better."

"Thank you 2-D." Noodle tried to stand up but fell into 2-D's arms. He caught her and they starred at each other. Noodle fluttered her eyes and smiled. He smiled back. Noodle wrapped her arms around 2-D's neck. They both closed their eyes and leaned in closer until...

BOOM!

Murdoc busted in. Russel was right behind him trying to explain that 2-D loves Noodle and he won't let her go.

"Face ache!"

"Yipe!" 2-D yelled.

"Muds! Calm the hell down!" Russel yelled.

"The cops are going to be up our asses now!"

"I'm sorry! I love Noodle and I can't 'elp it!"

"You better be able to help it! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Murdoc stop!" Noodle yelled. "I love 2-D too!"

"WHAT?" Murdoc and 2-D yelled.

"You...love me?"

"Yes I do."

"I don't want the cops on our asses though!"

"Muds I don't care! I'm going to do whatever I can to keep Noodle with me!"

"Muds. These two love each other. I'm a little weirded out by the age too but that shouldn't stop them."

"I guess you're right Russ, but Dullard! If I catch you doing any funny business until she is 18 you're dead!"

"Deal! Besides I won't! I understand that she is young!"

Murdoc and Russel left the room and 2-D and Noodle were in there.

"Okay well I better get ready for the party."

"Okay. And Noodle?"

"Yes 2-D-san?"

"Um...er...I...er..."

"Yes?"

"I...I know you'll look beautiful."

"Oh...thanks 2-D."

"No problem."

Noodle left the room and 2-D plopped onto the bed.

"Why can't I just say it to 'er! I said it to everyone else and...gr!"

At the party...

Murdoc had two beers in his hands and two pretty ladies that had their arms and hands all over them.

"Ugh..." 2-D mumbled.

"That man has become the worst satanist I've ever seen." Russel said.

"No kidding."

"Are you and Noodle going out?"

"I fink so. If we can get past the cops and crap t'en most likely, but nothing is going to stop me from loveing 'er and kissing 'er."

"Did you even tell her you love her or kiss her?"

"No I tried. I couldn't say it! It's just embarressing."

"What about the kiss?"

"I was about to till Muds came in and ruined it."

"I see. That sucks. Oh hey there's Noodle!"

2-D turned and watched as Noodle came down in a hot pink short dress with sparkles.

"Wow." 2-D couldn't stop starring.

"2-D?"

"Huh?"

"2-D, tell her you love her. She won't believe it till you tell her."

"Okay. I'll try."

"2-D, if you really love her I know you will."

"Right."

2-D ran to Noodle and she almost fell but 2-D caught her.

"Huh?"

"It's okay Noodle. Remember I said I'd protect you."

Noodle jumped on 2-D and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Noodle, listen...I..."

A bright light shined on them.

"Stop right there!"

"Oh shit." 2-D said.

They looked over and sure enough. It was the cops.

"Okay! We're takeing you downtown Mr.Tusspot!"

"No! You can't take him!" Noodle screamed as she held 2-D tightly and he held her tightly too. Murdoc ran in front of the officer and told him the situation and Russel ran behind him.

"I'm sorry but she is 16 and he is 26! They can not be together!"

"Says who?" 2-D screamed.

"The law."

"Yeah! Well age is just a number! It doesn't matter!"

_Now or never..._

"I love Noodle! I always have and I always will! You may be able to keep us from going out but you're not going to stop me from loveing 'er!"

"You can't stop me from loveing him either!"

A cop came up from behind 2-D and grabbed him and handcuffed him. Noodle tried to get to him but she was grabbed by the cops too.

"2-D-san!"

"Noodle listen, I love you and I will do whatever I can to keep you wif' me. All that matters is that you know I love you."

"I love you too." Noodle yelled in a soft whipser like. She was crying and 2-D cried too.

"I love you 2-D. Please don't go. Please." Noodle fell to the ground and cried.

The cops then began to feel sorry. They took 2-D towards the door just like the head cop had said to do. The officer then felt bad.

"Stop! This is wrong. Well, true love conquers all. You're free." He said to 2-D.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The cops un handcuffed 2-D. He immideatly ran to Noodle and she looked up and ran back to him. They landed in each other's arms and Noodle cried. 2-D had little tears come down her face.

"I love you 2-D."

"I love you too Noodle."

Noodle looked up at him and kissed him. He was shocked at first then kissed her back.

**The next three days...**

2-D read the top article in the magazine. It read...

**_True love conquers all and 26 year old 2-D and 16 year old Noodle had put up a good fight about their love. This is was a sad story but with a beautiful ending. Neither Gorillaz members would let each other go. The law about age does not require anymore. No one can meddle with true love._**

2-D smiled at the pictures. He laughed at the picture on the cover. He had his arms around Noodle with his black eyes wide open while she kissed him.

"T'at's wot I f'ought! Damn law."

Noodle came up behind 2-D and kissed him.

"Whoa! T'at really woke me up!"

Noodle laughed.

"Hey 2-D want to hang out with me tonight? Just us two alone?"

"Um...yeah..but nof'ing funny...hehe..."

"Oh how is Muds and Russel going to find out?"

"They 'ave t'eir ways."

"Hey read the cover."

"True love conquers all?"

"Exactly. If we can take on the law then we can take on Russel and Murdoc."

"Yeah, you're right!" 2-D threw the article over the couch and kissed Noodle. He pushed her down and the string on the pajama top began to fall down. Murdoc and Russel enter the room and neither of them liked what they saw.

"Dullard!" Murdoc yelled. 2-D sat up.

"'ey Mudsy? W'ots up?" 2-D said in shakey voice. Murdoc stood there with his arms crossed.

"Get a room!"

"Really?" 2-D said.

"Just go before we change our mind. And if it's going to be anyone's room it'll be 2-D's!"

"Okay f'anks!"

"Use a condom!" Murdoc yelled. "We don't need a pregnant 16 year old around here."

"Relax. They love each other. As long as Noodle is ready for one and 2-D can handle a kid, I don't care."

"I 'eard that!" 2-D yelled. Noodle laughed. Noodle and 2-D ran to his room and Noodle pushed him onto the bed and kissed him.

"I love you Noodle..."

"Oh 2-D...I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Okay..." Noodle laughed.

The End...

A/N: Wow I almost cried...So sad...Thz for reading!


End file.
